Elijah Overeem
'Elijah Overeem ' was a Puteulanus INMERSABILIS shock-trooper in the Red Legion, and one of the toughest and largest soldiers trained by the Red Legion. A third-generation Blue, Overeem, along with his class, had the most extensive and brutal training of other Puteulanus soldiers; Out of that class, he is considered the best in the Red Legion. Like most Blues, he is very serious about his job as a soldier in the Red Legion, being one of the few to truly embrace the motto of the Immersabilis. A powerful and Juggernaut-like man, Lieutenant Overeem is truly one of the best. Biography Early Life Born in 2190 CE and to a world of chaos, Overeem was taken, like many other children, by the Red Legion. By age four they began his initial training in de-humanizing him, treating him more like valuable equipment than a living being. Conditioning began at a young age after he and the other children were introduced to certain drugs to reduce death rates and muscle fatigue, allowing them to work over "the wall" without long term side effects. After three years of conditioning, at the age of seven, he and the other trainees were introduced to martial arts such as Muay Thai, Tae Kwon Do, Boxing, and Judo, alongside freestyle and Greco-Roman wrestling. Every student trained in all of these arts for six days a week, and on the seventh day would initiate weapons training. After four weeks of training, they would be allowed three days rest, then four days of regular basic training and duties. By the time one would become eighteen, they would be partially finished with their training. They would still be required to train every day after a week off from a mission. After three years of serving as a Shock Trooper, they would begin conditioning themselves for three months straight. Upon final completion, they would no longer have to train, and finally become a true Puteulanus INMERSABILIS, and serve in the military full time, participating in every battle they could until death. Although focusing on combat, trainers also educated all of the Blues, burning human history, math, and the anatomy of all species into their minds. All of the education received would prove invaluable to every Blue, as they would often fight for months, and sometimes years without receiving fresh ammo supplies, forcing them to fight enemies in hand to hand combat. Overeem, the youngest in the Third Generation class, proved to be one of the best Blues to ever set foot in the Inmersabilis training area, breaking hundreds of records set by First Generation soldier Issac Veravhon. He met many rivals in sparring matches, even killing a fellow shock trooper and classmate. Elijah was not punished, as thousands had died in the training programs, and it was "...only one more unmarked grave". Early Career Like most of his kind, he was thrust into the thickest of battles as soon as his final training was complete, and like most other blues, he started his career with an impressive kill count. He gradually became known as simply "Overlord", his first call-sign given to him in training; This name became famous among the Red Legion troops, and feared by mercenary gangs and batarian slavers. Overeem, or "Overlord", climbed the ranks faster than any other Inmersabilis shock trooper, and by the end of his first year, he had an unimaginable kill count, exceeding over eight hundred. He also managed a zero-percent mission failure rate, and his achivements soon filled Legionnaire citizens with pride, one of the times the Red Legion had any nationalism after the Reaper Invasion. Soon, Elijah became an icon, and Red Legion enlistment rate swelled, almost to the point that officials would decommission the draft. Overeem's continuous service and devotion was a precedent for many enlisting and even drafted soldiers, and Red Legion productivity went up alongside nationalism. Elijah was basically the first real war hero to the Red Legion people, and he soon attracted the attention of the most feared man in Terminus space - High General Anderson, founder of the original Reds and creator of the impervious Red Legion. Setback Distinguished Category:Articles by Hunter Zealot Category:Dominatus Universum Category:Humans Category:Mercenaries Category:Soldiers